Trucks help a user to turn their roller skates. The skater can turn their roller skates by leaning their weight laterally through their foot thereby causing the cushions of the truck to flex and the axle of the truck and the wheels of the roller skate to tilt to the left or to the right. When the truck is not being used to turn the roller skate the pressure applied on the cushion is uniform. As such, the same amount of force is necessary to tilt the axle of the truck to the left or to the right.